jagexfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Q
Ok this Q&A has finished making it our 2nd (3rd if you count the unofficial one with Andrews friend) successful Q&A! We have got answers to all these questions and we got a few more! =] I have now protected this thread - if you want to discuss it please feel free to use the discussion page! ---- Q: "Could you tell us a bit more about the link between the Upcoming game Dungeon Assault 2 and its predecessor?" A: "DA and DAII share the same game world and the core mechanic of Offensive action = Active / Defensive action = Reactive. Other than this they will have dungeons and raiders but will be substantially different in most other respects." ---- Q: "Which funorb games are re-makes of other Old Jagex Games? Because it's obvious Dungeon Assault is a re-make of Dungeon Explorer however it is never mentioned!" A: "Actually DA was a new idea for us and wasn't based on Dungeon Explorer. Other games such as Virogrid, Monkeypuzzle II etc. have an obvious heritage." ---- Q: "Are you going to be re-making any more Old Jagex Games? If not are there any you would like to re-make in future?" A: "Its all a question of commercial priorities I'm afraid. Fundamentally we are unable to add an element to these games that is easilly and obviously subscription worthy. The games are freely available elsewhere on the internet. Therefore at the moment, developer time on this project is hard to justify. Having said this it would be an nice general update to the site and if developer time ever becomes more readilly available it would be something we would consider." ---- Q: "Is the Upcoming Funorb game mentioned in orb downloads steel sentinels? If not what is it?" :A: "Yes its Steel Sentinels." ---- Q: "Do you intend to keep a strong link between RuneScape and FunOrb or are you just going to run the sites completely without link (Other than AoG of course)?" :A: "We will keep a strong link and possibly make the link stronger in the future with other complimentary titles." ---- Q: "When is Bachelor Fridge expected to be released, and will it have a beta like Kickabout League?" :A: "Bachelor Fridge is planned for late October and no beta is planned currently" ---- Q: "There has been a lot of controversy with the ranger tricks on Kickabout League, does the Funorb Team plan to eliminate ranger tricks in the future?" :A: "Ranger Tricks? Honestly not something I'm aware of. I'll investigate and see what we can do, if a problem is apparent." ---- Q: "Could you tell us a bit more about Haxxors, FunOrb central, Dungeon assault 2, Pirate empires and/or Bachelor fridge? E.g. Are any of them related to mechscape? Has haxxors become steel sentinels? When can we expect these games? Which can we expect next?" :A: "Yes I can tell you about them but I'd rather not here as there are a lot of question to get through." ---- Q: "Why has Jagex trademarked infinite dungeon, never ending dungeon and stellardawn? Are these anything to do with FunOrb?" :A: "Not to my knowledge, in truth I don't know why these are trade marked." ---- Q: "What name is correct "36 Card Trick" or "Thirty-Six Card Trick" as you are using "Thirty-Six Card Trick" everywhere except in game." :-King Vivil (Talk) 07:39, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :A: "Your choice." :A: "We changed the name purely so it doesn't appear at the top of the game list. You chaps can use which ever version you like best." ---- Q: "Any other planned future games you can tell us about?" :A: "Yes, but not right now," ---- Q: "I posted a question on the Funorb Q&A and mod korpz said it would be answered however it wasn't! Could you answer it for me now? It was why do you own the Armoureddestroyer, Aceraptor, Alienscape, Scape00, Sneaky game, Funorb poker and StellarDawn sites? Also why have you trademarked Infinite dungeon, never ending dungeon and Stellardawn?" :A: "I'm afraid I'm unable to comment on the last part of your question, which is why it wasn't answered first time out." ---- Q: "Monkey Puzzle (1) has a game mode where you must dismantle all monkeys AND nuts, this was lost with Monkey Puzzle 2. Any idea if it will be back?" :A: "I'm afraid not. We are not planning on updating Monkey Puzzle II currently." ---- Q: "Will Bachelor Fridge be strategy-based?" :A: "Bachelor fridge will be a bit of trial and error, a bit of strategy, a bit of luck, a bit of manic violence, and bit of crystal ball, and a lot of fun" ---- Q: "You know that recent update about the messages in your jagex inbox showing up when the game is loading... where is it?!?!!?" :A: "Clicking on the View button should open another browser session provided you have this enabled on your browser. It will be in there." ---- Q: "Who made the FunOrb YouTube videos back before FunOrb, because I guess it was before Ajd and Zapp took control of the channel.? Or did they still have the control?" :A: "The first videos were made externally to the company." ---- Q: "If the HoH achievement was made, would it be one of the few that will (might) be animated?" :A: "Maybe." ---- Q: "Since FunOrb Central will be the portal to every Multiplayer game (Correct me if wrong), will it be so popular that it will need multiple servers to hold all the players?" :A: "Ah now this is a wonderful question.Yes it will and no it wont. This is the beauty of what we are trying to achieve with FunOrb central. It will of course require multiple machines to run it (possibly logic servers) but this should be invisible to you. It will effectively mean that you should be able to communicate with anyone on FunOrb, not caring about which server they are on. That is what we are trying to achieve." ---- Q: "With the release of FunOrb central will features like the games list, account settings, achievements online and orb downloads still be there or will they be merged in? Also what will the funorb central servers be called because the single ones are funorb or are you going to put it on the same server as the single ones? Oh and how will it change server to the other multiplayer games? Will this be such a small transfer it will be hard to notice or may it cause problems for laggy computers?" :A: "That's a lot to answer so simply speaking I'm not going to. Sorry. What I will try to do is get the developer of FunOrb central to put the answer to these questions into a Developer Diary if that's okay. Mod Artifice is on holiday at the moment so it may be a couple of weeks." ---- Q: "What game has proven you to be the most hard (excluding time consuming) to make?" :A: "So far, Kickabout and Steel Sentinels were both very complex projects for a number of reasons. Kickabout was technically challenging and there was a lot of play balanceing and interface work that went into Steel Sentinels. Before that it was AoG. Before that Zombie Dawn Multi.I expect Pirate Empires will be our biggest challenge." ---- Q: "Oh and is haxxors steel sentinels? It's just they are so similar but i'd be surprised if you re-named it because there was a big competition and you told everyone it was going to be called that and i don't think the winner would be too happy..." :A: "Haxxors is not Steel Sentinels and they are very, very different concepts." ---- Q: "It's just that sort of thing is the main thing the fansite i work on is based around. We have brother ones for funorb, runescape and mechscape. I can say the funorb one its on the list it's Funorb.wikia.come. Anyway we are the jagex one we focus on old jagex games, old andrew gower stuff, strange things like thirdscape and stellardawn and future funorb content. Are you sure theres nothing you can say relating to them things?" :A: "Your question about trade marks, I'm afraid I cannot and will not answer. If you were to ask Microsoft about their trade marks do you think they would be forth coming on something that wasn't yet public knowledge? I understand that you would like to get more information but I cannot give it to you."